Ryan Atwood: 5 Jahre alt, teilt nicht
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Captain Oats wird niemals wissen wie ihm geschieht. *setzt Mini Blick der Verdammnis ein*


**Titel:** Ryan Atwood: 5 Jahre alt, teilt nicht

**Originaltitel:** Ryan Atwood: 5 Years Old, Doesn't Share  
**Autor:** sugarsnapy

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** O.C. California  
**Pairing:** Ryan/Seth (wenn man ganz fest die Augen zusammen kneift)  
**Rating:** G

**Kategorie:** Romance/Humor  
**Wortanzahl:** 729 Wörter  
**Warnungen:** AU, OOC?, Eifersucht auf unbelebte Objekte  
**Inhalt:** Captain Oats wird niemals wissen wie ihm geschieht. *setzt Mini Blick der Verdammnis ein*  
**Disclaimer:** Diese Charaktere gehören nicht mir.

**A/N: **Dies ist eine Kleinigkeit, das mir einen Weg in die Großartigkeit, die Ryan/Seth sind, ebnete. Plus, es ist einfach eine zu süße Idee um sie zu verschwenden. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mehr in diesem Universum geschrieben wird... vielleicht.

Plus. Dies ist genau genommen mein zweiter Versuch an Ryan/Seth. Arbeite immer noch am ersten.

**Ü/N:** Shayla wollte unbedingt wieder eine Fic mit Kindern. Gut, sie wollte eigentlich eine mit den Winchester-Boys, aber ich bin gerade über diese Fic gestolpert und konnte nicht widerstehen. Hoffe die FF gefällt euch!

**Ryan Atwood: 5 Jahre alt, teilt nicht**

Ryan starrt in die ruhigen, braunen Augen ihm gegenüber.

Sie machen sich über ihn lustig, darüber ist er sich sicher. Sie starren unverwandt zurück zu ihm, vielleicht sogar ein wenig herausfordernd. Ryan verengt seine eigenen. Er hat keine Angst vor ihm. Er ist bereits fünf Jahre alt, nicht mehr ein kleines Baby. Er kann nun selbst auf sich aufpassen.

Ryan sitzt auf dem Bett seines neuen Freundes. Sie haben sich vor ein paar Wochen im Kindergarten getroffen und sein Name ist Seth Cohen. Er mag es mit den kleinen Spielzeugbooten zu spielen. Er sagt, dass er irgendwann ein Abenteuer erleben will irgendwo, vielleicht, eines Tages, wenn er ganz erwachsen ist und zum Ozean gehen kann. Er war sogar so cool Ryan dazu mit einzuladen, darum stimmte er zu. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er irgendwelche Pläne in zehn Jahren von jetzt aus hat.

Seth Cohen ist auch eine sehr geschwätzige Art von Person. Ryan kennt keine anderen Kinder, die so viel reden können wie Seth, darum ist er sogar noch verblüffter. Nicht viele Kinder kennen so viele große Worte wie Seth es tut. Und Seth ist der netteste Junge aller Zeiten. Er teilt alle seine neuesten Batman- und Superman-Comics mit ihm. Sie können noch nicht wirklich alle Worte in den Sprechblasen lesen, aber eine ihrer Lehrerinnen, Miss Jill, findet immer Zeit sie ihnen vorzulesen, während sie die Kampfszenen und so anstarren.

Nicht nur das, sondern Seth ist einer der wenigen Jungs, welche Ryan sogar mag. Die Mädchen weinen immer über etwas oder lachen wirklich schrill, während sie mit ihren Puppen spielen. Mädchen sind einfach nur seltsam. Und manche der Jungs sind einfach nur sehr weinerlich und gemein. Sie raffen ganz viel der guten Spielsachen wie den Fußball und den gelben Kipplaster für sich selber zusammen.

Zach ist ein netter Junger, aber Ryan mag es seine Zeit lieber mit Seth zu verbringen. Immerhin ist Seth sein erster Freund hier. Am ersten Tag der Schule erforschte Ryan den Raum, während seine Mama über langweiliges Erwachsenenzeug mit den Schulleiter des Kindergartens sprach. Er wanderte bald in den Spielbereich und stolperte über einen gelockten Jungen, der Soundeffekte machte während er mit Autos spielte. Der Junge schaute nur zu ihm hoch, braune Augen blickten ihm ins Gesicht für einen Moment, dann brach ein zähnezeigendes Lächeln durch und er sagte hey.

Natürlich hatte Ryan Manieren und begrüßte den Jungen höflich zurück.

Der Moment, der ihre Freundschaft zementierte, war als Ryan Seths "Willst du spielen?" akzeptierte und sie begannen zusammen Rennen zu fahren mit allerlei Hot Wheels und Matchbox-Autos.

Ein paar herrliche Wochen später findet sich Ryan teilnehmend in diesem Starr-Contest mit einem Plastikpferd wieder. Er mag dieses Ding wirklich nicht.

Er hatte nicht viele Gedanken an dieses Pferd verschwendet, als Seth sie zuerst miteinander bekannt gemacht hatte, aber das hatte sich nun gänzlich verändert. Plötzlich bemerkte Ryan das dieses kleine, unechte Pferd überall war wo Seth war.

Es sitzt ständig still in der Nähe, dieses inoffizielle dritte Mitglied ihrer kleinen Gruppe.

Es ärgert Ryan das Seths Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung nicht ganz auf ihn konzentriert ist. Er versteht, dass Seth immer dieses kleine Pferd hatte, das es sein einziger Begleiter für den größten Teil seines Lebens war, aber Ryan ist nun hier, darum sollte er ihn jetzt auf ein Regal oder sonst irgendwo hinstellen.

Seth schlängelt sich bald in sein Zimmer und kündigt an, dass sie keine süßen Cornflakes mehr zum essen haben und schlägt vor, dass sie nach unten gehen um eine neue Episode von Arthur zu gucken, während sie darauf warten, dass das Mittagessen anfängt.

Wie erwartet, bringt er das Spielzeugpferd mit sich. Seth zeigt den Weg nach unten über die kurze Treppe und mit Ryans Höhenvorteil aufgrund das er ein paar Stufen höher als Seth ist, verankert er seinen Blick mit blinden, brauen Augen über die Schulter seines Freundes.

_'Denke nicht, dass du gewonnen hast, Captain Oats. Dieser Krieg ist SOWAS von nicht vorbei.'_

Seth dreht gerade dann seinen Kopf und Ryan klebt schnell ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er schießt einen weiteren Blick der Verachtung auf es, als Seth damit beschäftigt ist durch Fernsehkanäle zu zappen in einem rasanten Tempo. Dann bewegt er sich langsam um zwischen Seth und dem Pferd zu sitzen und fühlt einen kleines Gefühl der Befriedigung als sein Freund dies gar nicht bemerkt.

_'Ha. Nimm das.'_ Ryan grinst selbstzufrieden.

Ende


End file.
